


Don't Leave

by biologicalchemical



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I have no regrets though, I'm so sorry, M/M, angel - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biologicalchemical/pseuds/biologicalchemical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a sad Demon/Angel AU I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

An angel and demon lay on the sturdy ground of Earth, watching the stars in the night sky. It’s rare for the two to be able to see eachother. Much less be in the other’s presence as they were now.

The angel, known as Sugawara in his past life, had been ranting about all of the “horrible” things that had been happening in heaven. The demon, known as Sawamura, didn’t have the heart to talk about what sort of events he had to go through every day down in hell.

"Hey, Daichi?" Sugawara paused in his ranting to get the attention of the demon.

"Yeah?" Sawamura replied.

"Do you think we'll meet again in the next life?"

This made Sawamura both startled and upset. No, that was impossible.

The demon sat up, staring down at his beautiful angel.

"Suga, you know that isn't possible. You have a soul, you can move on. Souls always move on." Sawamura's voice became quieter at the last sentence.

He shouldn't have said that. Sugawara is crying now. Sawamura messed up again. Although, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. After all, his entire existence is basically a large mess up. He didn't deserve the angel that lay next to him. The angel that is too pure for this world—this universe.

Sugawara sighed sadly and pulled himself up, hugging Sawamura tightly.

They sat there in one another's embrace for what felt like centuries, peacefully quiet. That quiet was broken only a short time later by a sudden bright light that seemed to emit from Sugawara himself.

This couldn't be happening. Not right now. It was too early! Sawamura didn't want to have to start over again.

It was too late however, for Sugawara was almost already gone. They both sobbed and clung to each other, trying to savor their last moments as beings of the same dimension.

Once the light, along with the angel, had eventually faded into nothingness, it was then that Sawamura really started crying. With a heavy heart and a tear-stained face, the demon sunk into the ground, swearing to himself that he would never look at the stars again, for they damned him to existence without his beautiful angel.


End file.
